This invention concerns storage devices. The invention relates in particular to a disk storage device with a holder and a rotary joint and a method therefor.
Heretofore, various means were used to store disks, for example music compact disks (CD), DVDs or computer compact disks.
At present, CDs are stored on shelves, in storage boxes, or in stacked individual packages. Individual packages may be hinged, for example on a vertical pole.
Each of these prior art devices has its disadvantages. Large storage boxes make it difficult to locate a desired disk. Shelves take more space. Hinged packages require special support means, especially adapted for attaching these packages.
All the above result in a static structure that is difficult to change, to adapt to a desired place.
When one considers the fact that a user may have many disks, it becomes apparent that the disk storage issue is a real problem.
Moreover, a user may desire to open the package to take out the disk, while the package remains in place. This allows to play the disk without disturbing the order of the CD pack. This may be difficult or impossible with existing disk storage methods. For example, disks placed on shelves have to be taken out in order to open the package for an individual disk.
Another problem with existing CD storage devices is that a lateral force is applied, this results in a large mechanical moment on the holding area. The large moment tends to dislocate the CD storage device from its support.
It would be desirable to hold the storage device off its narrow side, for ease of use and to allow the storage of a large quantity of devices. This, however, poses the problem of the large lateral moments as detailed above.
Furthermore, a disk storage device has fragile corners, that breaks down on impact and are easily damaged.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a disk holder, with means for overcoming the above detailed deficiencies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disk holding device that has a rotary joint and is attachable to a support surface. This object is achieved by a disk holder as disclosed in claim 1.
According to one aspect of the present invention, magnetic holding means are attached to a disk storage device.
The disk storage device can then be easily attached to any ferromagnetic surface. It is also easy to remove the storage device from its support, simply by taking it down.
Thus, a disk storage device may be stored anywhere, without any shelves or storage boxes.
In another embodiment, other holding means may be used in lieu of the magnetic means, for example a piece of Scotch, Velcro, snap fits, vacuum holder or other mechanical holding means.
A rotary joint or hinge in the holding device allows it to rotate freely, to prevent mechanical moments that may tear down the device from its support.
The hinge also allows to examine or open the CD storage device without removing it from its support.
Moreover, a user may open the package to take out the disk, while the package remains in place. This allows to play the disk without disturbing the order of the CD pack.
A plurality of disks can thus be attached anywhere, immediately, as desired by the user.
Each disk may be taken down with similar ease.
The holding device engulfs two of the fragile corners of the disk storage device, to protect them from breaking down. Thus a more reliable storage device is achieved.
A method for holding disks comprises the steps of forming magnetic holding means and attaching these means to a storage device through a rotary joint.
Further objects, advantages and other features of the present invention will become obvious to those skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.